Vacation
by negimafan567
Summary: Conan is stuck at Agasa's house for three days or more with Haibara all alone. Need I say more? Warning extreme sexual content. You have been warned.
1. Why do I have to?

It was nighttime, Conan sat in the Detective Agency watching the snow in the window with Ran when the phone rang.

" Moshi moshi, Ran speaking." she said when she answered the phone.

" Hello Ran-chan, it's Agasa can I speak with Conan."

" One moment, hey Conan. Agasa needs to speak with you." said Ran

Conan slid off the couch and went to the phone

" Hello Agasa, what is it." chirped Conan

" I need you to stay over at my house for a few days." said Agasa

" Why?" Conan chirped

" Well..I'm going to an invention seminar to pitch some of my inventions to different companies and Haibara will be there alone." Agasa said

"So what, I think Haibara is smart enough to take care of herself." said Conan

"Well...she's been acting strange and I'm just worried is all." said Agasa

" Fine, when are you leaving?" Conan huffed

" Tomorrow at noon. Come at least an hour before then." said Agasa

" Okay, see you tomorrow." groaned Conan

" See you tomorrow." Agasa said

Conan put the phone back on the hook.

"What did Agasa want, Conan-kun" asked Ran

" He wants me to stay at his house for a few days and help him work the bugs out of his new invention." Conan lied

" When?" asked Ran

" Tomorrow, is it okay if I go Ran-neechan?" Conan asked with his best puppy dog eyes

" Sure." Ran said with a smile

" Thank you, Ran-neechan!" Conan said, giving Ran a big hug

" Your welcome." Ran giggled

Conan went looked to the window.

" Aww, the snow stopped." Conan pouted

" Don't worry, it will snow again." said Ran

" Oh well, let's see whats on t.v." Conan said

" Alright." Ran said

Ran picked up the remote and clicked through the channels.

" There's nothing on, Conan-kun." Ran said

" Do we have any movies." Conan suggested

" I'll see." Ran said

Ran opened the entertainment center cabinet then quickly slammed it shut.

" What's wrong, Ran-neechan." Conan asked

" Ummm..nothing, Conan-kun" said Ran in a calm voice

' Damn otou-san and his yoko movies.' thought Ran

" Well, do we have any movies." Conan said innocently

" Tell you what, Conan-kun. Why don't we go to the movie theater, okay." Ran said

" Alright!" Conan said excitedly

" Go and grab your coat and we'll go." Ran said smiling

Ran checked her wallet and saw she had just enough for Herself and Conan.

" Alright, I got my coat. Let's go." Conan chirped as he stood by the door

" Alright, just calm down." Ran giggled as she put her coat on.

Ran grabbed Conan by the hand and went out the door into the cold.

After a short walk...

" We're here!" said Ran

" What movie do you want to see, Ran-neechan." Conan said excitedly

" Well...how about a romantic movie." Ran said

" Sure, but only if you watch a scary movie with me next time." Conan said slyly.

' She will never go for it.' Conan thought

" Okay." said Ran

" Whaa..." Conan blurted out

' Damn it.' He mentally huffed

Ran walked to the counter and bought the tickets. She took Conan by the hand again and led him into the movie theater.

" Conan, do you need to go to the bathroom before we get seated." Ran said

" Ummm...yea" Conan replied

" Okay, I'll wait." Ran said

" I'll be right back, Ran-neechan" Conan said as he ran to the bathroom.

" Please god, don't let him fall in like last time." Ran whispered to herself

" I'm back!" Conan chirped

" You ready." Ran said

"Yea, let's go." said Conan

' This is gonna suck.' thought Conan

Ran took Conan by the hand again and led him to their seats and sat down.

' Alright, I got to at least sound interested.' Conan thought

" What's this movie about, Ran-neechan." Conan said

" Shush, it's starting." silenced Ran

Conan tried to pay attention to the first 20 minutes of the movie but gave up and let his mind wander. Finally, Two hours later, The movie was over.

" How did you like the movie, Conan-kun." Ran asked

" Conan-kun?" Ran said

She turned to Conan and smiled. He had fallen asleep during the movie.

' Awww...how cute.' thought Ran

Ran scooped up Conan in her arms. He snuggled against her. she giggled

" So cute," whispered Ran

Ran walked out of the theater with the giggles of a few people seeing Conan passed out in her arms. She continued to walk home with the sleeping Conan.

" At least I'm not going to be cold." Ran whispered to herself

A while later...

She walked through the door.

" Where the hell have you been, I'm starving!" Kogoro slurred

" Shhh..Conan sleeping." Ran shushed

Kogoro looked down at Conan in her arms and giggled.

" Awww..heh heh heh." Kogoro laughed

" I'm going to bed, Night." Ran said

" Night." Kogoro said before he passed out on the couch.

' Otou-san, you fucking drunk.' Ran mentally huffed.

Ran continued to Her room. She laid Conan on her bed, she then went and got his pajamas.

She came back with them and changed Conan into his pajama. She was surprised that he was still asleep as she laid him down in her bed.

She then changed into her pajamas and got into bed with Conan.

**the next morning...**

Conan opened his eyes groggily.

' Why am I so warm?...it's kind of nice.' Conan thought as he started to drift off again

Conan's eyes shot open at the sound of someone else breathing. he looked down to see he was just being held. He looked around the room and saw it was just Ran's room. He suddenly blushed.

' This means one of two things, one is Ran carried me here, or Kogoro's drunken stupidity has reached a new level.' Conan thought grimly.

" You awake, Conan-kun" Ran said in sleepy voice.

" Umm..y-y-yea." said Conan

' Oh, thank god.' thought Conan

Conan then noticed he was in his pajamas. and blushed.

" Umm...Ran-neechan." Conan said shyly

" Yes, Conan-kun." Ran answered.

" How did I get here?, and into my pajamas?" Conan asked shyly.

" I carried you from the movies and changed you into your pajamas." Ran replied.

" Don't worry Conan-kun, I didn't see anything. And anyway your a good teddy bear." She giggled as she gave a big hug

Conan turned a little pink. His eyes then shot to then the clock, It was 8:00. He sighed in relief.

" What is it?, Conan-kun." Ran asked quizzically.

" I thought I was late to Agasa's." Conan answered.

" Oh, well you have plenty of time. Would you like some breakfast?" Ran said cheerily.

" Yes, Please Ran-neechan!" Conan chirped.

" Okay." Ran giggled

Ran went toward the kitchen. Conan went and grabbed a change of clothes and then to the shower. By the time Conan was out of the shower and changed, Breakfast was ready, When he came into the dining room. He got into the chair with the stack of phone books in it, With a plate pancakes on the table in front of him.

" Itadakimasu!" He said happily as he began to drench his pancakes in syrup.

Conan finished his pancakes. Ran started to giggle loudly.

" What's so funny, Ran-neechan?" Conan ignorantly asked.

" You have syrup all over you face!" Ran giggled.

" Hold still, I have to wipe you face." She snickered.

After Ran wiped Conan's face, he turned pink.

" You don't have to be embarrassed Conan-kun, It's cute." She giggled.

Conan looked at the clock, It was 10:30.

" Crap, I'm going to be late!" Conan bellowed

He quickly ran down the hall and grabbed his suitcase, solar-powered skateboard and threw on his coat.

" I have to go, Ran-neechan. Thanks for breakfast, I'll be back in a few days." He called out to Ran as he rushed out the door in to the cold, snow-filled streets of Beika.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho A. does. The story is still mine.

Review and rate plz. New chapters will be up when I feel like starting a new one


	2. Day 1 seduction

* * *

' Damn it's cold!' Thought Conan as he wrapped the coat tighter around his little frame. He hoisted up his suitcase, jumped on his skateboard and sped to Agasa's house.

A few numbingly cold minutes later...

" F-f-f-finally!" Conan chattered as he stopped at Agasa's gate.

Conan stepped off his skateboard with suitcase in hand, opening the gate, scooping up his skateboard and heading inside.

" God, it's cold!" Conan exclaimed as he quickly shut the front door and dropped his suitcase, rubbing his hands together

" Well, that's winter for you." said a cold, sarcastic voice behind him.

" Well, hello to you too, Haibara." Conan chattered sarcastically.

Haibara just walked away without another word. Agasa then walked up.

" Glad to see you, Shinichi." Agasa smiled.

" Glad to see you too, Hakase." Conan replied

" I want to thank you again for coming out here, Shinichi." Agasa said.

" No problem, but your gonna owe me one for this." Conan said.

" Don't worry, I won't forget this." Agasa smiled.

" Umm..what's wrong with Haibara?" Conan asked

" I don't know. It seems like she's been depressed lately." Replied Agasa.

" I see." Conan said.

" Enough of that. Come with me. Agasa said.

Conan then followed Agasa into the kitchen.

" I've gone shopping recently, so make what ever you would like. But clean up you mess after you cook." said Agasa.

" I will." Conan replied

" And also, When you take a shower, Pick up your dirty clothes." Agasa added.

" Ok." Conan replied flatly.

" And don't forget to check on Haibara-kun periodically. I'm kind of worried about her." said Agasa.

" Don't worry I will." Conan said.

Agasa looked over at the clock, it was 11:00.

" I'm going to go ahead and get to the airport." Agasa said as he walked toward the door after grabbing his hat and jacket.

" Wait, where are your bags?" Conan asked.

" There all in the car. I'lll be back in a few days, Shinichi, Bye." Agasa said.

" Bye." Conan said.

Agasa then left out the door. Conan grabbed his suitcase from the door and carried it into the living room and took his coat off and threw it on the end of the couch. He laid his suitcase down and opened it, He then retrieved his book from inside of it. He then sat on the couch and began to read.  
He sat restlessly, His eyes shifting to the clock from behind his book. The minutes seemed to drag on. He then closed his book and then set it on the coffee table and grabbed the t.v remote then began to surf through the channels.

" God, there is nothing on." He yawned in bordom.

He then turned the t.v off. His stomach then growled.

" Hmmm..Guess I'm hungry." He said to himself.

He got up and went to look for Haibara. He went through the house, Knocking on door, looking in rooms and calling for Haibara. He came to the last door on the right of the hall and knocked. But, no answer came from the other side. He then opened it and saw a dark bundle of blankets on the bed.

" Haibara?" Conan called out.

" What is it?" a tired voice replied.

" Ummm.. I was about to make something to eat and I was wondering if...you wanted something too?" Conan said innocently.

" No, I'm tired. leave" Haibara said coldly.

" Okay, It's just..." Conan said.

"NOW!" Haibara roared.

Conan jumped back and slammed the door shut.

"GOD, I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE HUNGRY, BITCH!" Conan yelled at the door as he walked down the hall cursing with every step.

Conan shrugged off Haibara rude behavior and proceeded to the kitchen. He combed the pantry and found some instant ramen. he pulled a chair up to the microwave after he prepared his ramen and put it in the microwave and started it. Then just waited.

' What the fuck is Haibara's problem? Just because she depressed doesn't mean she can be a bitch. I mean fuck.' Conan thought to himself.

The microwave beeped. He then jumped on the chair to retrieve his ramen from the microwave. It was steaming hot as he carefully walked it to the dining room table. He set it on the table, sat down and ate. After He ate, He went back to the living room and sat down to watch t.v.  
As he flipped through the channels he became restless. He turned off the t.v and walked to Haibara's room. He stopped in front of her door. Hesitantly he grasped the knob and pushed the door open slowly. He scanned the darkness for Haibara. The door slammed shut and the light clicked on. he froze to the spot. He turned slowly and saw Haibara holding an empty vodka bottle.

" Whud do ya tink your doin' (hic)." Haibara slurred.

" Nothing!" Conan said quickly

Haibara glared at Conan.

" W-w-w-what are you staring at, Haibara!" Conan stuttered.

Haibara threw the bottle at his head. Conan ducked, but Haibara tackled him on to the bed. She giggled as she sat on top of him.

"No, Haibara what the hell are you doing!" Conan said panicingly

" Something I've needed to do for a long time." Haibara giggled

Haibara bent down kissing Conan's neck. Conan felt the prick of a needle in the side of his neck.

"Oww.." said Conan.

All of a sudden he felt light-headed.

" Wha..What did you inject me with?" Conan said slowly.

" It's a little of the aphrodisiac I made, by accident though. You see, it's a compound of different chemicals I was using to formulate an antidote to the apotoxin. When this compound became unstable, it entered a gaseous form, when it exploded in my face. I got a dose when I inhaled it's fumes. When it stabilized, I was left with a liquid form. Which I dosed you with. Oh..and there is one more thing, it remains dormant until it mixes with alcohol." Haibara explained.

" What the hell did you do to me, Haibara?" demanded Conan.

" One minute, Kudo-kun." She smiled.

Haibara went under the bed and pulled another bottle of vodka out and set it on the nightstand.

" You can do this the easy way or the hard way, Kudo-kun. Your choice." Haibara said.

Conan's eyes darted to the door. Haibara snatched the bottle of vodka and jumped on top of Conan, holding him by the throat.  
She twisted the cap off with her teeth and took a big swig from the bottle, taking a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

" Your turn, Kudo." Haibara said menacingly.

Conan tried to fight but Haibara's concoction made him weak.

" Open your mouth!" Haibara grunted as she fought to keep Conan down.

Haibara tightened her grip on Conan's throat to make him comply.

When Conan's mouth opened, she pored the vodka down his throat. Conan teared up from the pain of the vodka burning his throat and mouth.  
He coughed, sputtered and gasped for breath.

" Why..(cough)..(cough)(hack) (wheeze)..are you doing this!" Conan choked.

" Because I can." Haibara laughed menacingly.

"CRAZY BITCH!" Conan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Haibara backhanded him and punch him in the face.

" That's no way to talk to you master!" Haibara insisted.

Haibara punched a few more times to daze him. She then climbed off of him and ran to the closet and pulled out a box of old belts. She then tried to tie him down with the belts, but Conan tried to fight once more but pounded in the face a few more times for punishment. Haibara striped Conan and tied his arms and legs to the bed posts.

" The aphrodiciac should be kicking in in a few minutes." Haibara said with an evil grin.

Conan looked down at his cock. It was growing.

" There it is." Haibara said excitedly

Conan looked on as his member got bigger and harder than he had ever seen it.

Haibara laughed manically.

" Your body is responding perfectly to the aphrodisiac." Haibara pointed out.

" FUCK YOU!" Conan spat.

Haibara smiled and walked calmly to the bed. She looked at Conan's balls and clenched them hard in her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Conan screamed.

" I'll rip em' off if you keep up that attitude." Haibara hissed before she let his balls go.

" Fu..fu..fuck off." Conan hissed throgh clenched teeth.

Haibara ducked under the bed once more and came back up with a ball gag and forced it into his mouth.

" There we go." Haibara giggled.

All Conan could do was scowl and pull his restraints.

" Now the fun begins." Haibara grinned.

Haibara undid her shorts and pulled off her shirt. Conan couldn't help to be somewhat aroused. She climbed onto the bed and sat between Conan's ankles. She looked down at Conan's member and lightly poked it with her finger. Conan squeaked.

" I see that the aphrodisiac increases the sensitivity of the penis, too. (heh)" Haibara said in surprise.

A wide grin spread across her face. She ran her finger down Conan's throbbing penis and watched him shiver and pull on his restraints.  
She then took his glasses and looked into his eyes. She didn't see the fear or anger anymore, they were replaced by lust and yearning. Haibara took the ball gag from his mouth and bent down to his ear.

" Sorry, I want to hear you screaming my name for this." Haibara whispered.

Conan stared impatiently at Haibara as she rose and stood over his raging hard on. She stooped slightly, then took his cock and rubbed the tip up and down her wet, waiting pussy. Conan threw his head back.

" Ahhh...ahhh..ahhh..ju-just stick it in already!" Conan moaned.

" I think this is going to be a tight fit." Haibara said to herself.

Haibara put the tip of Conan's penis in her pussy and winced.

" What's the problem, put it in!" Conan moaned.

" I think it's too big. give me a minute!" Haibara huffed.

Haibara tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she lowered farther down on Conan's cock. She stopped halfway.

" I don't think I can go any farther!" Haibara moaned

" Well than I will!" Conan declared.

Conan then thrust his manhood into Haibara.

" Ah!" Haibara squeaked.

" Untie me, I'll do it myself." Conan grinned.

Haibara slowly rose off of Conan's cock. She walked around the bed, untying each one of Conan's limbs. Conan shot a look at Haibara and put his arms behind his head. She knew what he was wanting, she positioned herself between Conan's legs. She griped his penis at the base of the shaft. She gently kissed and licked Conan's cock from top to bottom.

" Put it in your mouth already!" Conan moaned impatiently.

Haibara smiled and licked her lips. She inserted Conan's cock into her mouth and slowly moved her head up and down.  
Conan tilted his head back, moaning. He was surprised how good this felt. He could feel the sexual frustration from six months of abstinence draining from his mind. Haibara then started sucking more vigorously, letting Conan's cock go deeper and deeper down her throat. Conan's mind was thrown into a storm of pleasure that overwhelmed his five senses as he neared orgasm.

" I-I-I-I'm go..Ahhhhrg!" Conan yelled as he released in Haibara's mouth.

Conan's load was so big, some of it squirted back out of Haibara's mouth. She stayed still as she let Conan's cum run from her mouth and down his shaft. As she got up from the bed, Conan grabbed her arm and spun her around.

" Where the hell do you think your going? You inject me, beat me, Hold me down, pour vodka down my throat, beat me some more, tie me up and molest me. And you think you can just get off with sucking my cock!" said Conan holding her by the shoulders.

" You came in my mouth, too!" Haibara said defensively

" You didn't even swallow!" Conan countered.

" Well I'm sorry I didn't read the oral sex manual, Kudo-kun!" Haibara said sarcastically

" Well...you should of!" Conan sarcastically replied.

They both looked at each other and started to snicker which turned into rolling on the floor laughing.

" Ha ha ha..well I didn't read the rough sex manual." Conan mocked in a girly voice.

" What, it was the first thing that came to mind and it was still funny." said Haibara.

Conan looked down at his privates.

" Wish you would of swallowed or at least kept it in your mouth and spit it somewhere else." Conan pouted.

" Then get something to wipe yourself. Your dripping cum all over the carpet, god!" Haibara said

Haibara looked around and grabbed the shorts she was wearing and threw them to Conan.

" Thanks!" Conan said quickly

When he wiped him self off, he was still hard.

" Umm... Haibara, when is my erection going to go away?" Conan asked.

" Did I say I was done?" Haibara grinned

Haibara walked to the nightstand and went into the drawers. She turned to Conan with a condom in her hand.

" What do I need that for?" Conan asked.

" Duh..you already came in my mouth without warning me and I'm not getting pregnant!" Haibara said

" Fine." Conan pouted as he took the condom from Haibara grudgingly.

Haibara laid face-up across the bed, legs spread apart. Conan riped the condom open with his teeth and rolled the latex over his erection. He walked to the bed and pulled Haibara closer to the side. He took his erection and inserted it into Haibara. She squeaked.

" Wait, don't go that deep!" Haibara pleaded.

Conan ignored her and kept going deeper. Tears started forming at the corners of Haibara's eyes.  
When she felt something tear, it sent a shiver down her spine.

" Are you okay?" Conan asked.

" I'm fine, keep going!" Haibara huffed.

Conan started going faster and harder, pulling back farther with each thrust. Haibara moaned louder as Conan pounded her harder.

" Slow down, I'm going to cum!" Haibara moaned.

" Hang on, We'll cum together!" Conan growled.

Conan started thrusting faster and harder as he and Haibara came closer to climax.

" I gonna cum!" Haibara moaned

" Me too!" Conan moaned.

Conan and Haibara screamed in unison as they both came. Conan collapsed in a sweaty heap next to Haibara.

" Was it good for you." Conan puffed.

" Yea, what about you?" Haibara puffed.

" Amazing!" Conan answered breathlessly.

Haibara went to the nightstand and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and an ashtray. She put a cigarette in Conan's mouth and lit it along with hers.

" Perfect." Conan stated as puffed on his cigarette.

Haibara and Conan shared innocent pillow talk during there smoke break. When Conan butted out his cigarette Haibara shot him an evil grin.

" What?" Conan asked ignorantly.

" I had a great time, too bad you won't remember it." Haibara grinned.

" Why?" Conan asked.

" The cigarette you just smoked was laced with a powerful short-term memory loss drug." Haibara coldly stated.

" But I..." Conan managed before he passed out.

Haibara picked up his clothes from the floor and redressed him. She then proceeded to drag the unconscious boy to the living room and laid him on the couch. She smiled.

" Don't worry, Conan-kun we'll do it again tomorrow." Haibara whispered.

She walked back to her room and cleaned up the evidence. After she was done, she looked at the clock, it was midnight. She put her clothes on and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my second fan-fic plz rait and review.

If I didn't mention it in the begining, Detective Conan does not belong to me, it belongs to gosho.a

New chapters will be up when I feel like it


	3. The Hangover

**The next morning...**

The alarm clock blared with it usual loud beep. Haibara pounded the snooze and happily rose.

" (yawn), I feel great!" Haibara said to herself as she stretched.

She slid off the side of the bed and stepped on the condom wrapper from last night.

" How in the hell did I miss this?" Haibara said to herself

She went over everything she did last night in her head. Her heart skipped a beat.

" Where's the condom?..Shit!" Haibara panicked.

She dumped out the trash and it wasn't there. She stopped dead in her tracks.

" It must still be on Conan! Shit!" Haibara cursed.

She went into her nightstand and pulled out a bottle of chloroform. She then went and grabbed a rag then headed to the living room. She crouched and peered from behind the corner into the living room.

" Thank god, he's still asleep!" Haibara sighed in relief.

She quickly but quietly ran to Conan on the couch. She opened the chloroform bottle and tipped it lightly onto the rag. She pressed the rag onto Conan's face making sure to cover his eyes. Conan thrashed and kicked until he passed out.

" Sorry, Conan-kun." Haibara apologetically whispered.

She turned to Conan's pajama bottoms and pulled them down to his thighs and saw the condom. It was still on him but semen had leaked out all over his privates. She pinched the condom by the tip and pulled it off. She pulled his pajama bottoms up and gathered the chloroform, rag and condom when she suddenly stopped.

' He's gonna wonder why his privates are slimy but not his bottoms.' Haibara thought to herself.

She turned back and rubbed the crotch of Conan's pajama bottoms to get some of the semen on the inside of them.

" That ought do it. When he wakes up he'll think he had a wet dream. Man, I'm brilliant." Haibara whispered to herself.

She ran back to her room and tossed the rag and condom. She then hid the chloroform and picked up the trash she dumped out on the floor back into her trash can on top of the rag and condom.

" Man, that was close!" Haibara sighed in relief.

She made a careful run through of the room to make sure there was nothing else she forgot. She then made her way to the lab.

" What am I gonna do today?" Haibara said to herself.

She came to the door to the lab and opened it.

" God, I hate this room!" Haibara pouted.

She walked to her usual spot in front of the computer and sat. She turned on the computer and pulled out her notes from the drawer.  
She fidgeted with her pen.

" I need a vacation." Haibara sighed to herself.

She smiled devilishly. She then opened the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of the twenty-four hour pills. She tipped the bottle into her hand and got two of the pills.

" Perfect!" Haibara smiled.

She rose from where she was sitting and walked to the living room. When she walked in the room Conan woke up.

" Ahhhh...My head! Ewww, why am I slimy?" Conan groaned.

" Good morning, Conan-kun." Haibara chirped.

" Blow it out your ass." Conan groaned.

" Aww..Now that's no way to say good morning, Conan-kun" Haibara sarcastically said.

" Get me the aspirins would ya." Conan groaned.

Haibara left the room and came back with a bottle of aspirins and a glass of water.

" Here." Haibara said

" Thanks." Conan groaned as he tipped the bottle into his hand.

Conan took two aspirins and drank the water. The phone suddenly rang.

" Ahhh..get the phone, my head going to split in two!" Conan growled.

Haibara ran to the phone and answered it.

" Moshi moshi, Agasa residence." Haibara answered.

" Hello there Ai-kun, it's Agasa. How is everything." Agasa asked.

" Everything's fine." Haibara quickly answered.

" I have some bad news, Ai-kun." said Agasa.

" What is it?" Haibara asked

" I won't be coming back with in the three days I said I would be gone." Agasa said.

" Really, well, when are you coming back?" She asked.

" In a week, maybe." Agasa said.

" Umm..yea I'll be right there! I have to go, see you in a week." Agasa said as he hung up.

Haibara put the phone back on the hook.

" Who was it?" Conan groaned.

" Agasa." Haibara responded.

" What did he want?" Conan groaned.

" He said he's going be back in a week instead of three days." Haibara said.

" Hmmm..(glurp).." Conan's stomach sounded.

Conan jumped from the couch holding his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Haibara walked after him and stopped in front of the bathroom door.

" (Bleeeck)...URR...(bleeeeeck)... ahh...(blurrrrch)" Conan sounded as he emptied his stomach into the toilet.

"I think I'm...(bleeeck)...no, not yet." Conan said in between his vomiting.

After Conan's vomiting stopped he was weak.

" You okay?" Haibara asked, feeling concerned.

" Yea...I'm fine." Conan said weakly.

Haibara helped him back to the couch.

" Thanks, Haibara. Your so kind." Conan smiled weakly.

" Don't mention it." Haibara said turning a light shade of pink, rubbing the back of her head.

" I'll get you some crackers, Wait here." Haibara said as she ran to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Haibara grabbed the trashcan and the crackers and ran back to Conan.

" Thank you, Haibara." Conan said weakly.

" Here, eat some of these." Haibara said offering the crackers to Conan.

Conan took the crackers from Haibara and slowly ate them one by one until his stomach felt better. Haibara put her forehead to his.

" You feel a little hot, wait here." Haibara said as she ran to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Haibara climbed on to the sink and went through the medicine cabinet.

" Ah ha, Motrin." Haibara said to herself.

She hopped off the sink and went back to the living room.

" Here Conan-kun, take some of these." She said as she tipped the bottle in to her hand.

She handed two of the motrin to Conan.

" Thank you, Haibara," Conan thanked her as he gratefully took the pills.

" You need to rest, so I'm going to the lab. Okay?" Haibara said.

" Okay and thank you again, Haibara." Conan said as he laid his head back down.

Haibara sat with him until he nodded off to some much needed sleep. She then went back to her lab.

In the lab, she picked up her notebook and studied. After an hour she went back out to check on Conan. She saw Conan sleeping peacefully.  
She stood there admiring how innocent and cute he looked.

' Wait, what am I doing?' Haibara thought to herself.

Haibara snapped out of it and rushed back to the lab. She quickly closed the door behind her blushing deeply.

" Where is this coming from? What's making me do this? I don't have feelings for Conan, No!" Haibara reassured herself.

She continued studying her notes. She couldn't focus, Her thoughts always back to Conan.

" God damn it!" Haibara growled.

She put her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock, it was noon.

" No, I don't have any attraction to Conan!" Haibara said to herself.

Haibara's stomach emitted a load growl.

" Oh, that's right I didn't eat breakfast." Haibara said to herself.

She left the lab and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen, she went through the pantry.

" Ramen it is." Haibara said to herself.

She prepared it and cooked it in the microwave. After she ate at the table, she looked at the clock. It was 12:30.

' I should get Conan up.' Haibara thought.

She walked to the living room and shook Conan awake.

" Hmm...wha...What." Conan groggily slurred.

" You want something to eat?" Haibara asked.

" Ummm...sure." Conan replied sleepily.

" I'll fix you some chicken soup." Haibara smiled.

She walked back to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with a steaming hot bowl of chicken noodle soup.

" Thank you, Haibara." Conan said as he picked up his spoon.

" Your welcome, Conan-kun." Haibara replied.

Conan accidentally dropped his spoon. They both stooped but stopped when their heads were about to collide.

" Sorry!" They said at the same time.

" It's okay." They said simultaneously.

' What is wrong with me?' Haibara thought.

' What is wrong with her?' Conan thought.

Conan continued to eat his soup as if nothing happened. Haibara turned away blushing. She then left the room and went to her lab to hide.

' God I'm stupid...stupid stupid stupid.' Haibara thought

Haibara sat in the lab for hours trying to find something to take her mind off Conan.

" I'll just tell him how I feel. That would be best." Haibara said to herself.

Haibara walked it the hall. She turned to the room Conan was staying in. Her heart thumped in her chest as she got closer to the door.

" No turning back now." Haibara whispered.

Haibara knocked on the door, There was no answer. She knocked again.

" Answer the door, damn it." Haibara said to herself.

" What is it, Haibara?" A child's voice sounded.

Haibara spun around, it was Conan wearing only a towel.

" Um...I.." Haibara stammered.

" Yes?" Conan said.

" I..I..I." She stammered again.

Haibara took a deep breath.

" I want you to come to the lab." She lied.

" Umm...let me get some clothes on first and I'll be there in a minute." Conan said.

" Okay." Haibara said as she walked off toward the lab.

Conan went into his room. Haibara rushed into the lab.

' Why didn't I tell him?' Haibara mentally scolded herself.

Haibara then got an idea. She went into her desk and pulled out the bottle of 24-hour pills.

" I'll tell him after we take some of these." Haibara said to herself.

She tipped two pills into her hand and put them on the table. Conan then walked in.

" Did you find a cure?" Conan asked.

" I don't know? We'll test it together though." Haibara said.

Haibara grabbed the pills from the table and gave one to Conan.

" So..I just take this?" He asked.

" Wait, We'll do it together." Haibara said.

" Okay." Conan agreed.

" Three...Two...One!" Haibara said.

END

Oh no! Cliffhanger. HA HA HA!

Will update later or when I feel like it.

tell me what you think.


	4. Pretty Dress

**CHAPTER 4**

Haibara and Conan stood in a gridlock stare until they began to change. They felt as if they were bursting into flames, Their hearts beat against their ribs in a panicked frenzy until they passed out from the blinding pain of the transformation.

A few hours later...

" Hmmm..." Haibara stirred.

She opened her eyes and scanned the room and saw Shinichi siting in her office chair. Wearing a pair of flannel PJ's.

" So your finally awake." Shinichi inquired.

She looked down and saw She was wearing an over-sized pair of blue cotton PJ's.

" You dressed me?" Haibara raised an eyebrow.

" What, Would rather be naked?" Shinichi snidely replied.

" Where did you get these?" Haibara asked.

" Agasa's drawer." Shinichi stated.

" Doesn't matter." Haibara said.

She stood up. Shinichi admired her womanly figure in the moonlight as she walked out of the room.

Shinichi then got up and followed her to the living room.

Haibara was sat down on the couch, flipping through the pages of a women's magazine.

Shinichi sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

" So...what do we do now?" He asked.

" Well we can't leave the house as we are." Haibara inquired.

" Obviously." He agreed.

Shinichi sighed and laid back. He then got an idea.

" My parents left some of their clothes behind when they left for America." Shinichi suggested.

" So..." Haibara sighed.

" I have some of dad's credit cards. We can have a night out." He added.

" Didn't you hear me the first time I said it?" Haibara said.

" Yes, We can cover our faces and climb it through a window in the back of the house." Shinichi pressed.

" What if Gin and Vodka are waiting for us?" Haibara exclaimed.

" That's why I had Agasa make a heartbeat monitor and installed in the house. If there is anybody in there an alarm will go off, I can turn it off before we go in with the remote." Shinichi explained.

He left the living room and came back with something that looked like a little black box.

" Is that it?" Haibara raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, Now watch." He said.

Haibara followed him to a window facing His house. He opened the window and pointed the box at his house. He pressed a button and a lamp in the window blinked red.

" And now the alarm is off." Shinichi smirked.

" Do you know what we're gonna use to cover our faces?" Haibara asked.

" Sure, one second." He said.

Shinichi went out of the room again and came back with a couple of black pillow cases and a pair scissors.

" You sure we can use these?" Haibara raised an unsure eyebrow.

" Yea, they were going to be rags anyway." He said as he began to make two holes in the pillowcase.

After they readied the pillowcases, They left out the front door into the winter night air.

" Can you jump fences?" Shinichi asked.

" I don't know." Haibara said.

" Then we'll just go in through the front door." He stated.

They made their way out the front gate of Agasa's yard into the street.

Shinichi looked up and down the vacant street.

" Let's go!" He hurried.

They ran to the locked gate of Shinichi's mansion. He pulled the key from his pocket and fumbled with the lock.

" Hurry, someone's going to see us!" Haibara warned.

He slipped the key into the lock and opened the gate.

" Come on!" He hurried.

They quickly ran in toward the front door.

" Finally!" Shinichi puffed.

He picked up the welcome mat and picked up a key. He unlock the door and pulled Her inside.

" There we're safe." He said.

" Yea, but it's freezing in here!" Haibara said.

" Well, why didn't you bring a coat?" Shinichi asked.

" Shut up and get the stuff!" She commanded.

" Alright, It's up stairs." Shinichi said.

They made their way up the stairs to the hallway.

" What door?" Haibara asked.

" Third door on the right." He answered.

" Let's go." She hurried.

They quickly walked to the door and threw it opened it. He scanned the room and sighed.

" It's clear." He said.

" What is this room?" Haibara asked.

" It used my parent's room." Shinichi replied.

" Where are the clothes?" She asked.

" In the closet. There's a gym bag in there too." He said.

Haibara went into the closet and loaded the bag with clothes.

" What about make-up and hair dye?" Haibara asked.

" In the bathroom." He said.

" Where?" She asked.

" Behind you." Shinichi pointed.

She turned around and rushed into the bathroom.

" Where is it?" She asked again.

" In the medicine chest." He sighed.

" Okay." She replied.

Haibara walked to the medicine chest over the sink and opened it. But it was too dark too see. Shinichi saw her struggling to see. So he turned the light on.

" Thank you." Haibara said.

She opened the medicine chest and saw numerous colours of lipstick, nail polish, blush, eyeliner and temporary hair dye .

" How could your Mom leave so much behind?" Haibara asked.

" I have no idea. I guess she just forgot." Shinichi shrugged.

" Whatever, just throw it in the bag and let's get out of here." Haibara said.

Shinichi put the gym bag on the counter and emptied the medicine chest of make-up into the bag.

" Let's go" He said.

They hastily left the house and ran through the yellowlight bathed street to the safety of Agasa's house.

They burst through the front door, panting and hearts pounding.

" Let's never do that again." Haibara puffed.

" Agreed." Shinichi said breathlessly.

They walked to the living room and flopped down on the couch to catch there breath.

" What time is it?" Shinichi asked.

Haibara looked at the clock.

" It's almost 6:00." Haibara said

" Okay lets do this. Come with me." Haibara said.

" Why?" Shinichi asked dumbly.

" To get ready." Haibara said.

" Oh, I'll get the bag." Shinichi said.

Shinichi followed Haibara to the bathroom.

" Now, give me the bag." Haibara said as she took it from Shinichi's hand.

She opened the bag and removed all the make-up and hair dye.

" Now take this and lay all the clothes on the bed in the guest room." Haibara said as she handed the bag back to Shinichi.

" Okay." Shinichi dumbly replied.

' Shit, I have to take a shower.' Haibara thought.

She locked the bathroom door and began to undress. She turned the water on and adjusted the temperature.  
Then there was a knock on the door.

" What!" Haibara barked.

" Why do u have the door locked?" Shinichi asked from the other side.

" I'm taking a shower. Just go and pick out what your going to wear." Haibara asked.

" Fine." Shinichi sighed.

He walked back to the bedroom and picked through his parent's forgotten clothes. As he went through them his mind drifted to Haibara in the shower. her full womanly figure all wet and soapy. Her plump supple breasts covered with suds...

" SHINICHI!!" A voice yelled.

" WHAAA!" Shinichi spun around to see Haibara with a blue cotton towel wrapped around her torso.

" Don't scare me like that!" He huffed.

" Sorry, now get out." Haibara said.

" Why?" Shinichi asked.

" I need to change." She replied.

" O-okay." Shinichi said as left the room.

He closed the door and ran his hand through his thick black hair. it was tangled and greasy from his sweat.

' I need a shower.' He thought to himself.

He walked to the bathroom, undressed and grabbed his towel from the rack. He turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature to his on preference and stepped into the shower. Letting the hot water wash away his fatigue.  
He continued to bathe himself.

--A few minutes later--

" Ahhh." He sighed in relief as dried himself.

He realised he didn't bring any clothes. he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. the sudden rush of cold air caused goose bumps to rise on his flesh. He headed to the bedroom where Haibara resided. He opened the door and was greeted by a bathrobe to the face.

" Hey!" Shinichi cried out.

" Put it on." She told him.

He just scowled and stepped into the hall and slipped into the plush robe and dropped his towel.

' Where did she get this robe?' Shinichi thought but quickly shrugged off the thought and stepped back into the room.

" You given any thought to what color you want your hair?" She asked.

" No." Shinichi said plainly.

" Well come with me." Haibara said as she grabbed the gym bag.

Shinichi followed her to the bathroom. In the bathroom, She dumped the bag out on the counter.

" We have blond, black and brown. I'll take black." She said.

" It will have to be blond for me." Shinichi said.

Haibara pulled the hamper in front of the mirror.

" Sit here for a minute." Haibara said as she left the bathroom.

She came back with two plastic trash bags.

" What are those for?" Shinichi asked as he sat.

" So the dye doesn't get everywhere." Haibara replied as she tore a hole in the bottom of the bag.

" Oh, you given any thought to where we would go?" Shinichi asked.

" Hmmm...How about that place you took Ran?" Haibara suggested indirectly.

"Okay..." Shinichi dumbly agreed.

" Damn, one second.." Haibara said.

She left the bathroom and came back with a pair of rubber gloves.

" Don't want to get the dye all over my hands." Haibara clarified.

She tore a hole in the bottom of the bag and slipped it over Shinichi's head and applied the dye.

" Ewww...This stuff stinks." Shinichi said.

" Shut up. " Haibara ordered as she worked the dye into his hair.

" There your done."

" How long do I have to leave it in?" Shinichi asked.

" 15 minutes and rinse gently with warm water. " She read from the box.

" I should go pick out what I'm going to wear. Remember, 15 minutes and rinse." Haibara said as she left the bathroom.

In the guest room, She went through the pile of clothes and found a red spighetti string knee-high dress.

" It's perfect!" She said out loud.

She then went into the bottom of the closet and pulled out a pair of red conservative-style heels.

She laid out the dress and shoes on the dresser and went back to the bathroom.

" All right, it's time to rinse." She told Shinichi.

He leaned forward into the sink and turned the water on.

" Rinse it out good." She reminded him.

She watched the yellow tinged water go down the drain. He turned off the water and rubbed his head with a towel.

" Alright, look at me." Haibara told him.

Shinichi looked up as Haibara inspected his hair.

" How's it look?" He asked.

" Good now do me." Haibara said as she slid the other plastic bag over her head and onto her shoulders.

Shinichi took the black dye as she sat down on the hamper.

" Be careful." She warned him.

" Okay." He told her as he put the other pair of plastic gloves.

He took the black hair dye and poured it on the top of her head. He started to work it in.

---15 MINUTES LATER---

" Time to rinse." Shinichi told her.

She stuck her head under the faucet of warm water and rinsed the dye clean and dried her hair. She looked in the mirror.

" How does it look?" Haibara asked.

" Great." He said.

" Good, Now let's get dressed." Haibara said.

" Okay, let's go." He said as he disposed of the glove in to the waistbin.

They hurried to the guest room, but Haibara got there first.

" Damn." He cursed.

Shinichi waited outside the door for 15 minutes. Haibara came out in her dress.

" Wow." He blurted.

" Quit gawking and change." Haibara said with eyebrow raised.

" Um yea." He said as he rushed into the guest room. He came out a short while later wearing a black turtle neck, blue slacks, and a brown blazer.

" You ready?" He asked Haibara.

" Let's brush our hair first." She suggested.

" Okay." He agreed.

They rushed to the bathroom and primped.

" There, ready?" Shinichi asked again.

" Yes, Let's go." Haibara said.

------END-------

Other Chapters will be up when i feel like it. review and rate.


	5. The Puss Out

chapter 5

" Let's get our coat's first." Shinichi said

" Okay." Haibara said

They went to the closet together and scanned through the coats on the rack.

" I'll Get this one." he said as he pulled a brown leather jacket from it's hanger.

" This one looks fine." She said as she pulled a tan mink from the closet.

" Where did Agasa get that?" Shinichi asked.

" Old girlfriend maybe." Haibara said

" Whatever, let's go." Shinichi said as he put his coat on.

They both headed to the door when suddenly Haibara stopped.

" Wait, let's call a cab." She suggested.

" Okay, let's do that." Shinichi agreed.

Shinichi walked to the phone and dialed a number. After a few words with whom ever was on the other end of the line, he hung up.

" The cab will be here in five minutes." He said.

" What are we gonna do?" Haibara asked

" I was thinking dinner then a movie and if you want we can go bar-jumping."

" Sounds good." Haibara agreed.

A honk of a car horn sounded.

" Taxi's here." Shinichi said

" Let's go." Haibara beckoned.

They stepped out the door and rushed to the taxi. Shinichi gave the driver the name of the restaurant and off they went.

=====5 minutes later======

The car pulled over and stopped at the sidewalk.

" We're here." Shinichi said as he paid the driver.

They stepped out into the cold of the front of the restaurant.

" Ladies first." He said motioning her into the front door and the elevator.

From the elevator, They entered into the cling clanging of forks,glasses, plates and the inaudible chatter of the other patrons.

The hostess approached them. " May I help you?" She asked in a sweet, polite tone of voice.

" Yes, table for two please." Shinichi said.

" Certainly." She bowed and led them through the restaurant to a small table with two chairs.

" The waiter will be with you shortly." the hostess said before she walked away.

Shinichi pulled out Haibara's chair, She took of her coat and hung it on the back of the chair before saying " Thank you."

He sat at the opposed side of the table from her.

" Your being a little too quiet." Shinichi started

" I guess I'm still surprised this is happening." She stated.

" Well it is." he grinned.

The waiter approached. " What would you like to eat?" He said.

" We haven't decided yet, But, We'll have Your best bottle of wine." Shinichi said.

" Certainly." He said and walked away.

" What are you doing!?" Haibara hissed.

" What?, Just wanted to treat ourselves to good wine." He responded.

"Just don't go overboard." Haibara warned.

" Okay." Shinichi said.

The waiter approached with a bottle of wine, chilled in a bucket of ice and two menus. He then popped the cork from the bottle and pour their glasses.

" I will leave you two to decide what you want to order." He said and then he went to tend to the other people.

They opened their menus.

" Hmmm....I guess I'll have the grilled chicken." Haibara said.

" I'll have the same." Shinichi agreed.

Shinichi beckoned the waiter over and gave their order. "Fine choice." He said as he left to fetch there order.

" It's about time we got treat ourselves." Shinichi smiled.

" I guess so." She replied.

The waiter came around with their food and wine.

" Will there be anything else I can get you sir?" He asked.

" No thank you." Shinichi said.

They casually conversed over their meal and wine until they finished their meals and the wine, the busboy came and took their plates away.

" That was a good meal." Haibara said as Shinichi paid for the meal.

" Yea, it was." He agreed.

" I'm gonna go call a cab." He said as he rose from his seat.

He walked away toward the front desk.

' This night has been wonderful.' Haibara thought guiltily.

Shinichi came back to the table.

" The cab will be here in five minutes." He said.

" Okay." Haibara replied.

-------5 MINUTES LATER--------

" It's here Let's go" Shinichi said.

He helped Haibara into her coat, then put his on and walked with her to the cab and opened the car door for her.

" Thank you." she said.

" Your welcome." He replied getting into the cab.

He told the cabby to drive them home.

------------10 minutes later-------------

Shinichi paid the cabby and helped Haibara out from the cab.

He walked with Haibara to the door and entered.

"Well, it was good it get out of the house." Haibara sighed as she flopped down on the couch.

' I'm glad you enjoyed it." Shinichi said.

" (Yawn) I'm going to bed, Good night." She said.

" Good night." He replied.

She walked down the hall into her room closing the door behind her, She stood in the middle of the room.

' I'm a pussy' She though.

________________________________________END__________________________________________________________________________________

My computer crashed had to retype whole story from scratch. plz review Oh and To the pussies who want to bitch about the grammar and OOC thing dont review it shut the fuck up

this site is about the fun of using your imagination to write a story of your choice not for pricks to pick at


End file.
